


Chocoboat

by SilverWield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: During the crossing to Costa del Sol, Cloud and Tifa find a moment alone.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Chocoboat

Red XIII lay in a cramped corner of the cargo bay on the ship travelling from Junon Harbor. The group sneaked on board during Rufus Shinra's inauguration celebration and disguised themselves as public security to hide in plain sight. “How much longer until we arrive at Costa del Sol?”

Tracking Sephiroth was almost too easy and Cloud had his suspicions why, but kept them to himself. He didn't want to worry anyone when it could be nothing. 

“Cloud?” Red pawed at Cloud's leg.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry.” His frown cleared and he shrugged. “By morning, most likely. If we don't run into trouble.” The ship had weapons and onboard defenses for dealing with large monsters. Who knew what floated beneath them just waiting for the chance to attack unsuspecting travellers?

Red sighed. “It's stuffy down here.”

Cloud took his helmet off and swiped a forearm across his sweaty brow as though just noticing the heat. “It's too risky you coming up on deck right now. Someone could spot you.” He looked around and put his helmet back on. “I'll send one of the others later when it's dark, okay?”

Red lowered his head. “I suppose I've endured worse.”

Guilt pinged Cloud's conscience, but also a lingering sense of relatability fogged his mind. He grimaced and gripped the side of his head as a momentary flash of something hit, bringing with it a headache. A familiar voice echoed in his ears and he swung round, drawing in a sharp breath. 

_“The subject's lack of tolerance to mako make it unfit for further study. I have therefore marked it for disposal and dissection.”_

_No. No. Don’t. Please._

“Cloud!”

Icy cold and breathing hard, Cloud didn't hear Red calling him at first. A sharp heat swiped his calf. The gun-metal grey walls of the ship snapped back into focus, wiping out the hazy, green-tinged visage. _Who was that?_ He felt like he should know. 

“Cloud, are you sick?”

Looking down, Cloud noticed a faint scorch mark on his trouser leg. “Nah, I'm fine,” he replied in a dismissive tone. “It's the heat.” Realising complaining sounded unfair when he could leave the stuffy berth and get some fresh air, he grimaced again. “I'll send someone for you soon as it's dark.”

“All right.” Red settled down in the corner. “Although I don't see why Barret gets to stay up top. He's more conspicuous than I am.”

Cloud bit off a short chuckle. “You haven't seen what he's wearing?” The girls couldn't find a uniform that fit, so they raided the sailors' lockers instead. Luckily, they found one they could cut and stitch together on the fly before they left. Barret had to lose the gun, which was left with Red to guard.

“Take a picture for me,” Red replied, tipping his head to the side and grinning. 

“I don't have a death wish,” Cloud joked, shaking his head. “Remember, stay out of sight.”

“You can count on me.”

~*~*~

 _Got dark quick. What month is it, anyhow?_ Cloud wandered the deck, copying the patrol pattern he'd noted, though it felt like he didn't have to memorise it to know how public security officers would move about. _Why is that? Eh, forget it._ He'd already sent Aerith to fetch Red, moving the biggest liability out of sight for a while. Barret positioned himself at the front of the boat where the spray was heaviest. It meant less people would head that way; a smart move from someone known for impulsive choices. _That leaves Tifa._ Cloud frowned and looked around for her. He hadn't seen her since they'd separated at an alley in Junon City to board separately. Cloud's unique appearance made him an easy target, so he'd put himself on distraction duty. Before that, he and Tifa sneaked into the city to get the elevator moving for the others stuck down in the undercity. It was the only way up.

Gaze panning skyward, Cloud spotted movement on one of the high catwalks. _Of course she's up there. Always goes where she can fall the furthest._ Not even a public security uniform could hide her identity to him. He knew it was her from the way she carried herself. The way she stood. He'd know it was her anywhere. 

Cloud climbed the ladders to reach Tifa's position. 

“U-uh, everything quiet over here.” She offered a clumsy salute to go with the artificially deep voice. 

Cloud stifled a laugh by pretending to cough. “Girls work for Shinra too, you know,” he said, to relieve her concern.

“Cloud?” Tifa's shoulders dropped. “You startled me.” She put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. “I don't know what I would've done if you'd been a real soldier.”

Cloud's brows pinched beneath his helmet. _A real soldier? Aren't I? No. I'm an Ex-SOLDIER._ “You can handle it,” he said as a throwaway compliment. 

Tifa laughed. “And don't you forget it.” She turned to grip the railing with both hands and leant forward.

“Careful.” He took a step in her direction.

“Sure thing,” she replied in a cheerful voice. 

Watching her for a moment, Cloud became away of the lengthening silence. It was pleasant, but he found himself wanting to fill it. To hear her voice. Focus her attention on him. “So...what do you think of the uniform?” 

Tifa turned his way and tipped her head to the side. After a slight hesitation, she said, “It looks good on you.”

“Huh? You think it looks good on me?” Cloud ducked his head. “Uh, thanks.” He could feel his cheeks turning red. 

“Oh! You meant—I thought you were asking—!” Tifa's laugh was adorably self-conscious. She linked her hands behind her back and shifted from side to side. “It's okay. Apart from the helmet.” She stopped moving. “...Do you think it'll be okay if I take it off for a bit? It's kind of stuffy.”

Cloud looked around. _No one about_. He nodded. “Should be okay for a bit.”

“Phew.” Tifa lifted the helmet off and her hair unravelled down her back like a length of ribbon. She shook her head from side to side. “That's better.” She put it on the floor. 

_Why not?_ Cloud took his helmet off and held it one-handed. Hearing Tifa laugh, his eyes widened, asking a silent question. 

“Your hair.” Tifa pointed. “I didn't think anything could flatten it.”

Embarrassed, Cloud tried to smooth a hand through the spikes. From the growing look of amusement on Tifa's face, he guessed he was making it worse.

“Here, let me?” Tifa nodded and smiled as she waited for permission.

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” Cloud nodded and dipped his head a little as Tifa came close. She reached up and he could feel her gloved fingers teasing his hair. Her gaze was focused on her task, and he found himself smiling at the concentration on her face. A small smile teased the corners of her lips and a faint frown fluttered between her brows. Her breaths were steady and even, but each one brought her closer to him. Or was he moving closer to her? His free hand touched her hip and he heard a slightly sharper in-drawn breath, but she didn't stop what she was doing. In fact, had her movements become more caressing? Was he imagining it? She bit her lower lip and Cloud stifled a moan. He tried to keep his gaze centred on her cheek, but his eyes kept flitting to hers, watching slight movements she made as she fussed with his hair. The atmosphere felt good. It was soft and warm and he didn't want it to end. _This is nice_. But, she was taking a while. What if she thought he was taking advantage? He didn’t want to think badly of him. “No good?” he whispered in a low voice. 

Tifa's eyes went to his and widened. “Oh.” She took a step back. Her hand caught and knocked Cloud's helmet from his grip. It clattered to the floor. “Sorry. I was—I mean, I didn't realise—”

 _Damn it. Shouldn't have startled her._ He didn't realise how much he'd enjoyed her being that close until she wasn't any longer. “It's fine. Is it okay now?” He lifted a hand to his hair.

“Yeah,” she replied in a soft voice. Nodding more firmly, she added, “It looks good.”

“Everything okay up there?!”

The shout from below had Tifa scooping up Cloud's helmet from where it fell and jamming it on his head, as he grabbed her around the waist and positioned her out of sight in front of him with her back against the railing. If the grunt caught sight of her he'd call for back up. Girls worked for Shinra, but he doubted any looked like Tifa. “Just taking a breather!” he called over his shoulder. “Dropped my keys!”

“Copy that!” The Shinra grunt continued on his patrol pattern.

Cloud watched him from the corner of his eye until he couldn't see him any longer, then let out a relieved sigh. “Quick thinking,” he said to Tifa. He hadn't thought about his own distinctive hairstyle. He'd been preoccupied with keeping her safe. 

“T-thanks,” she whispered, keeping her head tucked against him. 

Cloud swallowed. She was closer now than when she'd been playing with his hair. He gripped the railing with one hand and had the other around her waist, held flat against her lower back. He could feel one of her hands on his bicep and the other against his chest and he cursed the thickness of Shinra's uniforms. “You okay?” He said the words against her cheek, almost like he kissed her.

“I guess, I just...forgot where we were for a moment,” she murmured after a pause. When she stepped back, she gave him a sheepish smile, her cheeks a deep pink in the dim lighting. “This isn't a pleasure cruise.”

Something in his gut shifted as she said the word “pleasure”. Part of him wished it was just that, but there were bigger motives driving their actions. _Once I settle things, then everything will be okay._ “Yeah,” he said, voice flat and unhappy. “You should probably put your helmet back on.”

“Right.” She didn't sound any happier about it than he did. As Tifa bent over to scoop it up, something knocked into the ship and made it tilt to the side. “Oh!”

“Tifa!” Cloud darted a hand out and grabbed her arm. Pulling her close once more, he turned and scowled towards the ship's bow. “Felt like something hit us.”

“Yeah. Monster, maybe?” Tifa gathered her hair up and stuffed it under the helmet as she put it back on. “Should we check it out?”

Cloud had a quick internal debate with that annoying voice who made him dance at the Honeybee Inn. 

_If it's a monster, Shinra'll deal with it._

_And if they can't?_

_Not my problem._

_You're on the boat, Buddy. You going down with the ship?_

_Shit._

Tutting under his breath, Cloud nodded. “Probably should.” He moved away from Tifa and towards the ladder. 

“Barret's over there, too, right?”

Cloud huffed. “God damn it. Yeah.”

Tifa nodded. “Then, let's hurry. Who knows what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into?”

Sliding down the ladder, Cloud and Tifa rushed to the front of the ship where they found Barret fending off some kind of squid monster trying to climb its way on board.

“'Bout time you two showed up!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cloud reached for his sword and grabbed air. “Shit.” His gear was below deck, along with Barret's gun. 

“What now?!” 

Tifa couldn't fend it off with just her fists, no matter how capable she was. 

“Is it my turn now?” Aerith and Red appeared from the rear and put themselves in front of Cloud and Barret.

“You two have no weapons. Let us deal with this.”

Cloud glanced at Tifa, who nodded in agreement. “Fine. Be careful. Barret, pull back.”

Barret slapped a tentacle away. “Eh, who are you to be giving me orders?” 

“Just do it!” Cloud spun on his heel and moved out of range, glancing over his shoulder to check Barret followed. 

“We got this, guys!”

Cloud's gaze panned to the upper deck. “Could shoot it,” he suggested to Barret.

Barret laughed. “Now you're talking my language! Let's go!” Slapping Cloud on the back so hard he staggered forward, they ran to the upper deck and the harpoon gun...


End file.
